Simplicidade
by Yaholy
Summary: Fic escrita para o Amigo oculto de páscoa do 6v


**Autor:** Yaholy

**Shiper:** James/Lily

**Classificação**: K

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para o Amigo oculto de páscoa do 6v. Lady Murder, desculpa o atraso espero que goste da fic.

* * *

Simplicidade

Havia várias coisas que Lily sentia saudades. Sentia saudades dos seus pais, da proteção silenciosa das muralhas de Hogwarts, dos tempos em que tudo era mais simples.

Mas não se arrependia.

Todas as escolhas foram suas, e se sentia particularmente orgulhosa de cada uma delas, principalmente porque foram essas escolhas que a levaram onde ela estava naquele momento.

Sentada no banco de um parque observando as crianças brincando ela inconscientemente levou a mão na barriga, já volumosa, e sorriu.

E voltou a sorrir quando sentiu a barriga mexer. Não era a primeira vez, mas sempre que sentia sorria, não sabia explicar era apenas felicidade.

E por um momento desejou que a guerra acabasse logo e tudo finalmente ficasse em paz. Porque era isso que ela mais queria no mundo.

Ter certeza que seu marido voltaria pra casa em segurança, que seu filho pudesse brincar despreocupado num parque junto com as outras crianças.

E não era isso que todas as mães desejavam? Sua família segura e feliz?

Mas sabia que para essa guerra ter um fim, muito sangue ainda teria que ser derramado, e ela só rezava todos os dias que não fosse de nenhum das pessoas próximas.

Ela sabia do risco, todos sabiam, mas não podiam simplesmente fugir de tudo que estava acontecendo. Eles se arriscavam agora para que aquelas crianças que brincavam no parque pudessem ter uma esperança no futuro. Para que o pequeno ser que se desenvolvia em sua barriga tivesse uma esperança.

Ela não notou quando um garotinho se aproximou dela. Segurava uma pequena margarida em sua mãozinha suja de areia. Quando ela olhou para o menino, ele sorriu e entregou a flor para ela.

"Obrigada." Ela falou, sorrindo.

O sorriso do menino aumentou e ele disse:

"Foi aquele moço que mandou." E apontou para o seu lado esquerdo.

Lily olhou e viu James encostado na mureta que separava o parque da rua. Estava com roupas trouxas e dava para perceber que ele já tinha passado em casa, tomado banho e vindo buscá-la.

Ele afastou-se da mureta e andou na direção dela, sorrido. O menininho saiu correndo e rindo satisfeito.

James deu um beijo na testa de Lily como cumprimento, agachando-se para acariciar sua barriga.

"E aí, campeão? Brincando muito? Olha o que o papai trouxe pra você." Dizendo isso ele tirou de um dos bolsos um pacote de caramelos e entregou a Lily. "Seus preferidos."

O bebê respondeu com um chute onde a mão dele estava pousada e Lily riu, recebendo o pacote.

"Você deveria me ajudar a manter o peso, não a aumentar, James." Ela o repreendeu sem um mínimo de seriedade.

"Mas qual a graça de uma grávida magra? Você fica tão linda toda redondinha." James respondeu com um sorriso. "Vamos para casa? Você precisa deitar um pouco. Quero você gordinha, não inchada."

Com todo o cuidado do mundo ele ajudou Lily a levantar. Andaram até o outro lado da praça e entraram em casa. Ele a conduziu para o quarto e ela deitou, colocando os pés sobre uma almofada estrategicamente posicionada.

James deitou na cama ao lado dela, aproximou a cabeça da barriga e acariciou, antes de começar a falar com o bebê.

"Campeão, eu sei que onde você está é gostoso, quentinho e molhadinho. Eu já experimentei, aliás, como você pensa que foi parar aí?..."

"James!" Lily o interrompeu, rindo. "Menos detalhes para o bebê, por favor!"

"Okay, okay. Continuando... Eu sei que ficar aí é divertido, mas aqui fora é mais divertido. Porém, já que você tem que ficar aí no bem bom mais um tempinho, a gente tem que dar um jeito para brincar." Falando isso ele colocou a mão na barriga de Lily e começou a balançar, provocando o bebê.

A resposta não tardou em chegar na forma de chutes e apalpões. Lily matinha um sorriso condescendente enquanto James conversava bobagens e brincava com o bebê. Ela abriu o pacote de caramelos que estava esquecido e colocou um na boca. Abriu outro e deu na boca de James.

Ele pegou a mão dela, beijou a ponta dos dedos num gesto de carinho automático e voltou a brincar com a barriga.

"Com essa movimentação toda ele não vai dormir de tarde, James." Lily falou, querendo que a brincadeira acabasse para ela poder descansar um pouco.

"Que nada, ele 'tá adorando! Não é, campeão? Você já sabe dizer _quadribol_?" Ele perguntou encontrando a testa no topo da barriga de Lily. "Fala aí, campeão. Qua-dri-bol. Repete com o papai: qua-dri-bol."

Lily riu alto e disse:

"Sirius adoraria te ver assim. Com cara de bobo e conversando com a minha barriga."

"Você que pensa. Deixa só ele chegar perto de você para ver se ele não vai fazer pior. É capaz dele se transformar em Padfoot e ficar latindo para o bebê reconhecer a voz dele como cachorro." James respondeu sem evitar de sorrir ao imaginar a cena. "Remus ainda seria pior, ficaria com medo de encostar em você, e depois de que a gente o convencesse que não teria problemas, ficaria lendo dezenas de livros, chatos, para o nosso pequeno, se bem que isso pode ajudar o bebê a ficar calminho aí dentro!"

"É verdade!" Lily riu divertida, imaginando a situação.

"Vamos lá, mais uma vez, campeão, fala pro papai: apanhador da Grifinória." Lily continuou rindo, cada vez mais alto, sacudindo o corpo. "Já sabe falar Seboso? Diz com o papai: o Snape é um seboso."

"James!" Lily deu um tapinha na cabeça do marido. "Não fale essas coisas detestáveis pro bebê!"

"Você está certa! Snape é algo realmente detestável" Ele concordou passando a mão na cabeça, fingindo uma expressão de dor. "Está vendo, Harry, o que ela faz comigo? Ela me maltrata, me espanca. Logo eu, que faço tudo por ela." E fungou, fingindo um choro.

"Deixa de ser bobo, James!" Lily riu novamente e pegou outro caramelo.

Ela começou a ajeitar as almofadas sob a cabeça para ficar mais confortável. Suspirou quando achou a melhor posição e fechou os olhos.

"Viu só, Harry, ainda me xinga! Mas não adianta, é impossível não amar a sua mãe, é bom que você já fique sabendo disso!" Lily sorriu sem abrir os olhos. "E ainda me ignora. Está vendo como é cruel essa minha vida?" Ele continuou reclamando de mentira e acariciando a barriga, sua voz diminuindo o volume gradativamente à medida que a respiração de Lily ficava pausada.

Lily ainda pôde ouvir a voz dele murmurando uma canção de ninar comum no mundo mágico, e voltou a esboçar mais um sorriso antes de cair no sono. Era exatamente por isso que ela não se arrependia de lutar, e ainda estaria lutando se pudesse, porque no final, esses pequenos momentos de tranqüilidade dela e James valiam muito mais que a pena.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigado a Beca por **tudo** por tudo mesmo, pela betagem pela paciência e pelos 'toques' hahaha. E já que você está lendo até aqui, não custa nada apertar o botãozinho feliz e mandar uma review.


End file.
